


Surrender

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Homeward Bound [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sceter - Freeform, Short Drabble, Slavery, Teen Wolf AU, dubious consent overtones, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott would do anything to save Stiles, even if it meant going back to Peter Hale.</p><p> </p><p>Part of the Teen Wolf AU series <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/series"> Homeward Bound</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Scott sat on a bench outside of the hospital, hands clasped and waiting. He watched the ambulances rush by, the stressed and worried families, the relief of those finally going home and wished he was inside, curled in a too-narrow bed listening to the electronic beeping of Stiles’s heart. He knew he was being watched, this was probably all part of the plan and if he could have thought of any other way, he wouldn’t be out here in the fading sunlight on a day that had no right to be so beautiful. It took three hours and twenty seven minutes exactly for the black town car to pull up in front of the hospital. Scott pulled open the door and settled inside without a word.

It took about an hour to drive out of town and up to the coast, a mockery of the day he was supposed to have with Stiles. Had it just been yesterday? He kept thinking that willpower alone would be enough to have a normal life but it was never enough. The odds had been stacked against them, it was rigged and they never had a chance. Scott kept his head bowed, looking at his hands. They belonged in chains, being a human had been an utter failure. He couldn’t keep the beast restrained, lashing out uncontrollably and violently, making Stiles risk everything in his life to cover for him. Every small success was met by tragedy and he knew better than this. He was Peter’s creature, shaped by the Hale’s hands to be a pet and nothing more. This was his place and if it meant Stiles would finally be safe, he’d do anything.

It was full dark by the time they arrived at the house high up on a ridge overlooking the ocean. It wasn’t one of Peter’s properties that he recognized and he scented the air, breathing in the warm scent of salt. A day with Stiles would have been amazing out in the sand with both of them sunburned and laughing. Scott curled his hands into fists, refusing to let the hopelessness overwhelm him. He had a taste of everything he’d ever wanted, it was enough to know Stiles was alive out there and that they loved each other.

He was led inside by silent men in suits, the wolf ignoring the underlings as he always had. They meant nothing, one indistinguishable from the next and following the lies of Peter Hale to their deaths.

“I knew you’d come back, pup.”

Scott froze, ice sliding down his spine. The wolf stared defiantly as the man approached, welcoming smile hiding his venom. “You didn’t give me much of a choice.”

“You always had a choice, you just chose to live. Nothing shameful about that.” Peter purred, reaching out to stroke a hand down Scott’s face. “You’re forgetting something.”

“I want your word you’ll leave him alone.”

“ _Sit_.” The command came sharply and Scott couldn’t keep his body from bending to Peter’s training, knees hitting the ground as he looked up at the human. “You don’t get to make demands, pet.” The wolf’s head snapped back as Peter backhanded him hard enough to split his lip open. Scott whimpered, licking the blood from his mouth.

“Say it.”

Scott ground his teeth, eyes flaring red and full of hatred.

Peter answered his defiance with a smile while hands gently stroked through Scott’s dark hair. There were years between them and he knew exactly how to manipulate the wolf’s surrender with just his touch alone. Scott couldn’t keep himself from nuzzling against his master’s hip, eyes fading back to brown and fluttering closed. “There we go, sweet boy, I know what you want. If you’re good for me, then you know I’ll reward you. I’ll leave him completely alone if you can convince me that you’re a good little pet.”

With a shudder and more desire than he wanted to admit, Scott nodded shallowly against Peter’s thigh. For Stiles. He could do this for Stiles.

“Say it.”

“…. _master.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing collaborative work/RP that has been fic-i-fied! (hence the switch in POV)
> 
> You can find Tmautog's awesome fics on [tumblr](http://tmautog.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and keep up with this story [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
